Effective therapies are still needed for the treatment of articular diseases, disorders or conditions such as those directly or indirectly resulting from the loss, aberrant expression, dysregulation or over-production of a protein associated with or located in a joint. Several hurdles exist in implementing an effective treatment strategy for articular diseases and disorders, mainly due to the unique anatomy and physiology of joints.